Super Fun Night
by shortie990
Summary: It's Sam's bachelorette party and the ladies of Port Charles are ready to paint the town red and have a little fun! Reposted.
1. Super Fun Night

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

This is a repost. I just basically combined all the chapters together into one big one. :)

It's Sam bachelorette party and the ladies of Port Charles are ready to paint the town red and have a little fun!

So this just came to me, randomly one day. It's pure JaSam fluff and hotness melted into one. Not really set at a real timeline in the show. Jason and Sam are engaged and living together. I have changed the characters ages a little, Sam and Kristina are 12 years apart, Sam is 30 and Kristina is 18. Maxie and Spinelli are together. Abby is alive.

* * *

"Damn girl!" cried out Maxie as Sam stepped out of the changing room.

Sam looked up at the blonde at this and made a face.

"What?" cried Sam looking from the blonde who was staring at her with an astonished expression on her face, "Does it look stupid? It's probably too much right? I should change...you think I should change, right?" Her eyes were looking down at her own outfit. She knew this dress had been too much but she had just thought that maybe she could pull it off. But according to Maxie's face, it was too much. She was going to go change and save herself the embarrassment of wearing it out.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! Don't you DARE change that outfit Missy!" cried out Maxie as to the petit brunette who stood before her. "You look hot! You're a fucking bombshell Sam!"

Sam didn't look convinced at this. "You don't think I am too old for it?" she asked her voice filled with doubt as she turned and looked at her self in the full length mirror on the back of the changing room door. She made a face at what she saw.

Sam didn't usually feel insecure about her body or appearance for that matter. But since turning the big 3-0 last month, she couldn't help herself. She wouldn't say she was having a mid-life crisis or anything. More just like she was realizing her age and letting reality think in that it was starting to show. She knew it was all probably in her head that she thought she looked old or was old. Jason reassured her every day and night that she was even more sexier and beautiful then the day he had met her almost 8 years ago now.

And by the way that Maxie was gawking at her like she had suggested that zebra print was the new black this season, she figured it was just her.

"Sam, how many times do we have to go through this. You are not old!" reassured the blonde as she rose from her seat and came to stand beside Sam. "And second, you are so wearing that dress out tonight! It was made for you! "

Sam let out a sign at this as she titled her head to the side and placed her hands on her hips, chewing on her lower lip. She wasn't convinced. "You don't think it shows too much cleavage?" she asked as she began to self-consciously pull at the top of the dress.

The dress was bandaged style and clung to Sam's body like skin. It had halter straps and a plunging neckline which draped slightly. The dress was also backless. It left very little the imagination. It came to mid thigh on her. It was dark blue and sparkly. Not her usual black she was accustom to wearing.

"With boobs like yours, NO!" cried out Maxie, a smile appearing on her face. Reaching out she took Sam's hands away from the dress. "Can't you see you're beautiful Sam McCall?" The blonde's voice and face was softer now as she met her friend's eye in the mirror.

The two women were silent for a moment before Maxie let go of Sam's hand and turned abruptly on her heel, reaching down for her purse, "IF you are not going to buy the dress for yourself! Then I will for you!" cried the younger woman over her shoulder as she grabbed her own dress she was planning to wear that night and stormed out of the dressing room to the cash.

Sam sighed as she turned to look back at her reflection in the mirror. She wasn't convinced but knew better then to argue with Maxie. She then stepped back into the changing room to change and go join Maxie with the dress at the tills.

She guessed it was better, she had asked Maxie to go shopping with her instead of her mother like she had originally been planning on asking. Sam, who liked fashion but hated shopping; hadn't wanted to go alone. She always found it easier to buy stuff when she had someone with her. She had been originally planning on asking her mother to come with her, since Alexis always brought up how they never spent any proper mother daughter time together. But had quickly changed her mind and asked her best friend instead who had a keen eye for clothes.

Sam loved her mom but the older woman only had a good eye for fashion when it came to what to wear to the office or in court. She doubted her mother would know what to wear to a club. She knew Alexis would had talked her out of buying the dress the minute she had seen it on her petit body.

Yes, Maxie had defiantly been the better chose, thought Sam to herself as she closed the door behind her and began to strip off the dress.

* * *

Jason let out a shuttered breath as she came down the stairs. His eyes widened slightly in shock. He hadn't been expecting her to be wearing _that_ when she said she had bought a new dress to wear that night. His eyes continued to stare intensely at her as she walked towards the desk, unaware of his stare.

"I don't know how late I will be tonight, so you don't have to wait up for me or anything..." her voice trailed off as she glanced over her shoulder to look at him. "What?" asked Sam towards her fiancé, noticing the coldness in his eyes.

"You're not wearing that out," his voice was calm but firm as he locked eyes with her.

"Why not?" she asked, playing innocent. She knew he would not like her outfit the minute he laid eyes on it. Well, she knew he would LIKE it but not like the idea that she would be wearing it out _without_ him.

"Because," he stated as he continued to stare at her. There was a mixture of irritation and desire in his dark orbs. Jason had been immediately turned on by what she was wearing or more like how very little she was wearing. And he didn't like the idea one bit that she would be wearing it to go out in instead of just for him.

"Because why baby?" asked Sam playfully towards him, as she tilted her head to the side and pouted out her lower lip. She knew this drove him wild when she did this.

Jason just continued to stare at her darkly before suddenly rising to his feet and enclosing the space between them. Two could play at this game, he thought to himself as he placed a hand on her waist and pulled her to his chest. He stared down at her for a second before crashing his mouth passionately to hers.

If she wanted to leave him hot and bothered then he would to her too.

His tongue slid into the depth of her mouth as he pushed her up onto the desk, pressing himself into her. Sam had been taken back at first but it didn't take her long before she was kissing him back. Her hands clung to the material of his t-shirt as her legs automatically wrapped themselves around his waist. The thoughts of her dress or her age drifting away from her mind as she allowed for Jason's touch take over.

The couple continued to make out like this for a moment longer before being interrupted by a loud knocking at the door.

"And that would be Maxie.." muttered Sam, a slight tone of irritation in her voice as she tore her lips away from Jason and looked towards the door.

Jason just grunted in reply as he pulled away and straightened his back. His eyes were dark with annoyance as he reached for the door and opened it.

"Hi Jason!" greeted the blonde cheerfully at the mobster.

Jason's blue eyes just stared down at Maxie for a second. A look of irritation on his face before turning on his heel and headed back to the couch.

"Bad time?" asked the blonde as her blue eyes looked from Jason, over to Sam who had just popped off the desk and was pulling down her dress.

"Did I interrupted something?" She raised an perfectly arched eyebrow at her friend, a knowing smile playing on her face.

Sam just rolled her eyes at Maxie before reaching for her clutch bag on the desk.

"I will see you later, baby," she whispered in a low seductive voice so that only Jason could hear her as she came over to where he was seated and gently reached out and caressed the side of his face.

His eyes immediately looked up and locked with hers for a second. He didn't want her to go. But knew he couldn't stop her. Sam rarely went out with anyone but him. He knew she was entitled to a girl's night out. He also knew that Sam wouldn't be doing this anyways, if it wasn't for Maxie constant pestering and talking about Hens nights and bachelorette parties.

The couple then shared a long kiss before Sam left the Penthouse with Maxie.

* * *

"So I'm going to assume that Jason liked the dress?" smirked Maxie as the two women stepped onto the elevator.

Sam just shot her friend a look before rolling her eyes as she leaned forward and pressed the button for the lobby. Maxie always seemed to like to talk about her and Jason's sex life. Usually she could tolerate it but not at the moment. "So, who else is coming tonight?" asked Sam as she crossed her arms over her chest and changed the topic.

"Well, there is Abby," replied the blonde, not missing a beat as she began to list people off her fingers, "Lulu. You. Me. Kristina.."

"Wait! What? My little sister, my _underAGE_ little sister is coming?" Sam's brown eyes widen in disbelief.

"Don't worry Sam, I got her a fake ID!"

"You're kidding right!?" asked Sam as the doors suddenly opened and the two women stepped off and into the lobby.

Maxie just smiled and winked at Sam, "Don't worry, Sam." And with that the blonde linked her arm with Sam's. "Come on. It's your night. Just have some fun for once! I got Kristina covered!"

Sam just glared at her friend as they stepped out into the streets of Port Charles. She knew it would be very unlikely that she would be having any fun that night. Especially, if she had to worry about her underage sister all night.

* * *

"Coleman," cried Maxie towards the shaggy haired bartender.

"What can I get you ladies tonight?" asked Coleman as he turned his attention to Maxie and Sam as he wiped down the surface of the bar clean.

"We will need a bottle of Tequila, six shot glasses, a bowl of limes and salt and keep it coming," demanded the feisty blonde. She smiled at Coleman for a second before walking away towards an empty table in the corner.

"Yes ma'am!" replied the bartender as he winked playfully at the Maxie before preparing their order.

"Thanks Coleman," spoke Sam, smiling at the bartender before following her friend.

The girls had all decided to meet up at Jake's for a little pre-drinking before getting the real party started at the new club that had opened up in town. Maxie with her connections had been able to get them VIP passes for the night.

"Six glasses?" asked Sam in confusion as she looked down at the arrangement of glasses that Coleman had just brought to their table, along with a bottle of tequila, limes and salt. "I thought you said there was only five of us...Me, you, Abby, Lulu, and my baby sister!"

"Well, you didn't let me finish," stated Maxie throwing her hands up into the air, "before you interrupted me. I was going to say that Robin was going to be joining us for a bit."

"Robin, really?"

"Yeah, why? I thought you got along with her,"

"No I do. I like Robin. I'm just surprised...she doesn't seem like the clubbing type that's all," replied Sam with a shrug of her shoulders. She had no problem with Robin joining in on their fun.

"She's not really. I had to practically twist her arm to even consider coming. It's only thanks to Patrick that she's coming. She thinks she is too old and plus now that she's a mom she thinks it's not her place. But she never has any fun anymore. She's not coming to the club part, just too Jake's," rambled on the fashionista as she reached for two glasses and began to fill them will alcohol.

Sam nodded her head as she leaned her elbows on the table and rested her chin in her hands. Six was a good number she thought to herself. She was surprised there was even that many of them. Sam wasn't one to have many close friends, especially girlfriends. Girls had always had a reason to hate or such, since she could remember. She had grown up having more guy friends then girls. But she didn't need a lot of friends. She was content with having only a few close ones. She considered Maxie to be her best friend. The two had bonded over their hatred of Elizabeth one night right here at Jake's many years ago and had been inseparable ever since. Then there was Abby, who came a close 2nd to Maxie. Both were a few years younger then herself but that didn't seem to matter much when they all hung out.

Lulu wasn't really close to her at all but Sam still considered her a friend. Same went for Robin. They all shared a love for Maxie and based their relationships with each other on that.

Then there was her sister. Kristina would always be her little sister. But as she grew older their relationship did too. Sam was staring to see her not only as her little sister but as a maturing young woman.

Of course that all changed the moment Sam's eyes looked across the crowded bar and fell onto Kristina, who was dressed very mature for her age in Sam's opinion.

The teen looked around the room for a second before her eyes met Sam's. A smile appeared on Kristina's face as she waved at her sister before making her way over to the table. Sam focused a smile on her face as she sat up straight in her seat and took in Kristina's outfit. The teen was wearing black sheer tights under a pair of high-waisted leather shorts. On top she wore a tight white sleeveless cropped top. Her hair was down and curled in loose waves that famed her young face. Kristina had finished her outfit off with a pair of black high-heeled ankle booties. She looked much older then eighteen, thought Sam to herself as her little sister appeared at the table.

"Hey," greeted the teen breathless as she took a seat. She smiled nervously at her sister. She could tell that Sam was pissed at her for showing up. Kristina had begged Sam to let her attend the bachelorette party when she had first heard about it. However, Sam had quickly dismissed her. However, when the teen had approached Maxie about it, the blonde had said she could come. That she would cover her. Kristina knew her sister saw her still as that six year old little girl who love watching The Little Mermaid over and over again on repeat. However, she wasn't that little girl anymore. She was a grown woman. An adult. She didn't need to be babied anymore.

Plus, she just wanted to hang out with her big sister without Molly tagging along or worse, Alexis. She missed it just being the two of them.

"Hey," greeted back Maxie, flashing the young girl a smile. "We were just about to do a shot. You want one?"

Kristina didn't answer at first as she watched as Maxie placed a shot down in front of Sam and reached for her own. "Um...yeah I do!" Her voice shook a little with hesitation but she tried to cover it. It wasn't like she hadn't drank before. She had gone to a few house parties while she was at Madison Preparatory and had gotten wasted a few times. But that was it. She had never really done shots. She was a light weight when it came to alcohol. Her limit was four beers and she was out cold.

However, tonight she was hanging with the big girls and knew she had to up her game. Rolling her shoulders back, she held her head up high and met her sister's eye. She flashed Sam a broad smile.

Sam was staring at her little sister from across the table. She was biting down on her tongue, watching as she took the shot that Maxie had just poured for her, into her hand. She knew as the eldest she should jump in and tell her sister to go home. But she didn't. She knew Kristina wanted to appear to be older. To show her that she wasn't a kid anymore.

So instead of being the responsible sister she had tried to be in the past, she was going to be the cool sister. Sam returned her sister's smile before locking eyes with Maxie. "Let's do this!" she cried with enthusiasm as she drummed her finger against the edge of the table.

"Have you _ever_ done a shot Krissy?" asked Sam as proceeded to lick the skin where her thumb and forefinger met. Her brown eyes glanced over at Kristina. She knew the answer before it came out of Kristina's mouth.

"No," confused Kristina, her cheeks flushing slightly with embarrassment. She looked up to Sam, afraid that her sister would begin to lecture her on how this was a perfect example why she shouldn't be here at the moment. But instead, Sam surprised her.

"Okay, well then. Me and Maxie will teach you," replied Sam, a smile once again appearing on her face as she reached for the salt shaker and proceed to shake salt onto the spot of wet skin.

"Now Kristina when it comes to doing shots of tequila. There is only three little rules you need to remember, Lick it, Slam It, and Suck It! You first want to lick either the skin between your thumb and forefinger," began to explain Maxie towards Kristina as she demonstrated with her own hand. "Or you can also lick the spot where your forearm meets your hand, near the thumb. Either way, you want a place where the salt can sit. Next you pour salt on that area you just licked."

Kristina watched as Maxie then took the salt shaker from Sam and proceeded to shake salt onto the area she had just licked.

"You then lick the salt," continued on Sam as both she and Maxie raised their hands to their mouths and licked the salt off of their hands.

"Next you drink the shot," added Maxie as she lifted up the shot glass and touched it against Sam's. Both women met each other eye and smiled as they brought the glasses up to their lips and drank down the bitter tasting liquid in one fluid motion.

"You NEXT grab a lime and suck on it," cried out both Maxie and Sam at the same time as they reached for the wedges of lime and quickly sucked on them. Quickly trying to get rid of the horrible aftertaste of the liquid burning at the back of their throats.

"And hence, lick it, slam it, suck it!" added on Kristina as her eyes shifted back and forth between Maxie and Sam who were now over come with fits of giggles.

"She's a quick one this one," commented Maxie towards Kristina as she began to pour herself and Sam another round.

"Well, she is going to Yale in the fall for a reason," teased Sam as she met her sister's eye and stuck out her tongues slightly at her.

Tonight was starting to look up, she thought to herself as she once again began to prepare for another round. Being the cool sister wasn't so bad thought Sam as Kristina just shook her head at her sister's teasing.

"Whatever," Kristina replied, rolling her eyes at her big sister.

"You joining us this time?" asked Maxie towards the younger women as she once again licked her hand.

"Yeah," spoke Kristina as she leaned forward slightly in her seat and quickly licked at the spot on her hand where Maxie had shown her too.

Once she had sprinkled salt onto her hand, she looked up and met both Maxie's and Sam's eye. She smiled a nervous smile at them as she mimicked what they did. "Lick it," she whispered to herself as she licked the salt quickly off of her hand before bringing the glass to her lips.

"Slam it," she whispered before quickly tilting back her head and draining the tequila in one fluid motion like she was shown. Her eyes closed immediately as she made a face in disgust as the bitter taste of the tequila filled her mouth and burned her throat.

"Suck it," she cried as she reached for a lime wedge and stuck the sour fruit into her mouth. Her eyes stung slightly as she bit down on the wedge and sucked hard on it. After she was finished and had removed the wedge from her mouth, she felt both Maxie and Sam staring at her.

"What?" she asked in a panic, "Did I do it wrong?" A sudden frown appearing on her face.

"Welcome to the big leagues Krissy!" cried Sam as her and Maxie continued to grin at the teen.

Kristina's face broke out into a smile at this.

"So where does Alexis think you are? You didn't tell her that you were coming to my bachelorette party did you?" asked Sam, glancing at her sister. They had just finished doing their third and Kristina's second shot of the night.

"Oh God NO!" cried out Kristina, her pretty brown eyes widening with horror at even the mention of Alexis knowing where she was. "I told mom I was staying at my friend, Chandler's. She would have never let me come to this." She then raised her hands and gestured to the bar. She was underage and wasn't suppose to be there. But Coleman had pretended not to see her as she entered the bar. He knew that she was in good hands with her sister and Maxie. They would make sure she didn't end up doing anything stupid, he knew.

So he had let her slid underneath his radar.

Sam nodded her head in understanding at this. She wasn't going to push the issue any further. This was her party and she wanted to enjoy it. So she forced herself to drop the topic of her sister being underage for the rest of the night.

An hour and a few shots later, everyone had arrived. "COLEMAN ANOTHER BOTTLE PLEASE!" cried out Maxie as she waved her arms trying to get the bartender's attention.

"Coming up Sweet Cheeks!" cried back Coleman from behind the bar.

The party stayed at the bar for another hour before hailing a cab to the club. Everyone was a little tipsy as they squeezed into the cab all together. It was just down to five as Robin had gone home.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the club.

The club was called Pier 66. It had used to be an old warehouse before Carly had bought it and turned it into a nightclub. It was only around eleven at night but there was already a long line of people lined up in front of the door.

Everyone followed as Maxie lead the group to the door. She smiled broadly up at the bouncer who stood blocking the entrance way. He just looked down at the petite blonde before opening his mouth to say to move to the back of the line.

However, before he could, Maxie cut him off. "The name is Maxie Jones!" she cued, "I should be on the list." She flashed another smile at him before producing her VIP pass from her purse.

The bouncer just grunted in response before taking a step to the side and allowing for the group to pass.

"Wow, he must be Jason's long lost brother," stated Maxie, turning to look over at Sam. "He hardly spoke a word."

Sam just rolled her eyes in response as they continued to make their way into the darken club and to the VIP area.

* * *

Jason let out a frustrated sigh as he placed the now empty beer bottle onto the table. He was trying to distract himself but was finding it a difficult task to do. He couldn't get the image of Sam in that dress out of his mind.

He had hated how she had walked out that door, leaving him hot and bothered. It had been three hours since she had gone but he was still feeling the effects.

He had hoped that a little work and a few beers would do him some good but it hadn't. He couldn't seem to concentrate on anything but Sam.

He let out another sigh before rising to his feet and heading upstairs. There was only really one thing left to do to get ride of the urges he was feeling below the belt.

Jason was happy that he was alone. Spinelli was off at the office or something. He wasn't really sure but at the moment, he could careless where his young roommate was. For once he had the penthouse to himself and he wasn't complaining.

He quickly stripped down to nothing as he walked into the bedroom and immediatly into the bathroom.

Jason walked immediatly to the glass door of the shower and opened it. He quickly turned it on and the room filled with the sound of running water. He then stood underneath the shower head and allowed for the water to fall over him. The water was cold at first before turning to hot.

The bathroom filled with steam a moment later, as Jason continued to stand underneath the shower head.

His eyes were closed as he pressed one hand against the tiled wall of the shower and the other wrapped around the shaft of his member.

Images of Sam once again flowed through his mind as he began to jerk off. He knew that it wouldn't be as satisfying as being with Sam. It never was. But it would have to do until she got home and he could have his way with her.

He just needed to take the edge off for a bit until then.

* * *

The music blared around the group as they sat together in the VIP lounge of the club. Everyone was buzzed and talking excitably over the music. Everyone was talking about the wedding. Sam just smiled and nodded her head in response. She was having fun but she couldn't stop thinking about getting home to Jason.

She had left the penthouse with unsatisfied needs and they only seemed to be getting worse by the moment.

She was drunk and horny and wanted to fuck.

"Drink! DRINK!" cried Maxie loudly into her ear before she was shoving a glass into Sam's hand.

Sam's hazel eyes went from the glass to Maxie's face and back. She frowned slightly as she looked down at the amber liquid inside. She wasn't in the mood to drink anymore. She was buzzed as it was from the five rounds of shots at Jake's. She didn't need anymore alcohol in her system. Especially since she still had to look after her little sister.

Kristina unlike her sister, couldn't handle her alcohol very well. The eighteen year old was plastered as she laughed uncontrollably at something Lulu had just said.

"Maxie," began to protest Sam as she tried to pass the glass back to Maxie. However, the blonde just shook her head in response and smiled devilishly back.

"DRINK!" she cried.

The whole table then began to chant to the bride-to-be.

"DRINK! DRINK! DRINK! DRINK! DRINK!

Sam looked around at everyone who smiled drunkenly back at her, still chanting. She let out a sigh before giving in and bringing the glass up to her lips. She drained the drink in one fluid motion.

What was really one more drink? she thought to herself.

* * *

The music vibrated from the dance floor below and up through the VIP longue. They had been a the club for a little while now. Many pictures had been taken, along with a few shots. Everyone was happily drunk.

"Now, Sam I know we aren't the closest of friends! But this is my wedding present to you!" cried Lulu as she suddenly stood up from her seat on the couch and went to go get something from out of view.

The blonde return a moment later with a Milo attached to her arm.

Sam's brows fussed together in confusion at the arrival of the young bodyguard of Sonny's. She looked between Lulu and Milo and back. As she opened her mouth to ask on what was going on, Lulu explained it to her.

"Maxie said you didn't want any strippers!" explained the blonde quickly, "But every girl needs to have at least one man give her a lap dance during her bachelorette party. So, let me have the pleasure of introducing you to my friend, Magic Milo!" Lulu's face broke out into a wide grin as she let go of Milo's arm and began to clap.

Maxie, Abby and Kristina all began to laugh and cheer along with Lulu.

Sam was the only one that wasn't really amused by this. She bit down hard on her lip as she continued to look around the group. There was no way in hell she was going to allow Milo to give her lap dance. Not only was Milo much younger then she was but Jason wouldn't be very happy about the bodyguard stripping for her.

"I know what you are thinking Sam! and don't!" cried out Maxie over the music. Her blue eyes pierced into Sam's brown ones. "You deserve this! This is your night! So just sit back and enjoy for once!"

Sam just glared at her friend at this. She wanted to say something but before she could get a word out, she was finding herself being pulled onto her feet. Her brown eyes looked up at Milo, who smiled a weak smile at her.

"Hi, Sam!" spoke Milo, shyly over the music. He was just as uncomfortable about this whole thing as Sam was. No one knew about his side job as a stripper. Lulu had only find out about it by accident. If word got back to Mr. C about this, he knew would never live it down.

Sam let out a sigh before smiling weakly back, "Hi Milo!"

The two just stared awkwardly at each other for a second before the group behind them began to chant, "MILO! MILO! MILO!"

Milo blushed slightly underneath the dark lighting of the club. He still wasn't use to the attention he got with this job. He once again smiled at Sam before starting his act.

Sam was drunk but not drunk enough for this as she felt Milo place his hands on her waist. The young man's touch was light. She could sense that he was nervous. Not only because it was her. But also because she was Jason's fiancé. Jason would surely punch in his face if he ever found out, that he touched Sam.

Their eyes locked on one another as Milo began to sway his hips to the music blaring around them. He pressed his pelvis slightly into Sam but quickly removed it. Sam smiled reassuringly up at him, that it was okay.

It was just a dance.

Jason didn't need to know about this, she thought to herself as she slowly began to dance along with Milo to the beat of the music. She couldn't help but laugh as Milo suddenly spun her.

The pair continued to dance for a few moments longer before Milo pushed her down onto the couch and began to strip for her. Milo in the last few moments had found his confidence. He was no longer being shy around Sam as he threw his shirt to the side, revealing his rock hard abs.

Sam couldn't help but let her eyes travel over Milo's body. He was nothing compared to Jason in the muscle department but he did have a nice set of abs, she thought. She could see why he was stripper. He wasn't a bad dancer either, thought Sam as she tiled her head slightly to side and watched as Milo shook his butt in her face. She couldn't help but smile sheepishly.

"Slap it!" cried out Kristina towards her sister.

"Krissy!" cried back in astonishment at her younger sister.

"What?" replied back the teen. "Well, if you won't then I will!" She then reach over and gave Milo's left butt cheek a slap. This earned Kristina a loud whistle from Maxie.

"Way a go, Krissy!" called out Maxie as she gave Kristina a high five.

Sam couldn't help but roll her eyes at her sister as she sat back in her seat on the couch and stuck her tongue out at her.

All the girls were happily clapping and howling as Magic Milo continued to slowly dance and shed his clothes for them.

* * *

The music blared around Sam as she danced.

It was a little later into the night now as the group of girls decided it was time to dance. Sam had her eyes closed as she allowed for the music to take over her. She threw her arms above her head and wiggled her hips.

Sam was in the middle, while everyone circled around her.

Their bodies grinded up against each other, innocently. They were just a group of girls having fun. They laughed and sang along to the lyrics of the Britney Spears song playing at the moment.

Despite her age, Sam felt young and carefree at the moment. She assumed it had to do with the amount of alcohol she had already consumed that night. She couldn't help but laugh at Kristina took her hand and swirled her. The two sisters smiled sheepishly at each other.

Sam knew her mother would be pissed if she ever found out that Kristina was here but at the moment she didn't care. This was the first time in ages it seemed that Sam was alone with her little sister. This was a moment that the two sisters would share for years on end. It was would their little secret, this night.

Kristina smiled at Sam as they began to dance together. They hit their hips playfully together to the beat of the music. Kristina loved that she was here, getting to be with Sam. She hadn't spent much time with her big sister over the last year as she finished her final year at high school and prepared for university. She was happy that she got to share in this night. It was something she would remember. For once the teen didn't have to share her big sister with Molly or her mom.

It was once again the adventures of Krissy and Sam. Like she was six years old again and in awe of her older sister. She was still in awe of her older sister. She would always be. Sam was the coolest person she knew. She was not only a sex-bomb but one of the kindest person she knew. Sam would drop everything and be at her sister's aid if she needed her. She never did anything for herself. Sam was also badass. She was a great role model for her sisters, despite what their mother thought at times. Kristina wished to be like Sam one day. To be able to stand on her own two feet and not give a damn what others thought.

Sam smiled as they continued to dance together. Jason was far away from her mind it seemed now as she danced. This night had been something she needed, she thought. Over the last couple of months planning the wedding and working as a P.I., she hadn't allowed herself a moment to breath.

This was nice, she thought as she continued to dance with everyone.

* * *

Jason let out a sigh as he rubbed his face and lay down on the bed. It was just passed 3 am in the morning and Sam wasn't home yet. He wished she was though. He hated to admit it but he missed her.

As he closed his blue eyes and tried to fall asleep, all the sudden his cell phone went off beside the nightstand. He cursed underneath his breath as he lifted his head and looked over to the phone. He slowly reached for it. He hoped it wasn't Carly or Sonny. He didn't really want to deal with any of them now.

However, it wasn't Sonny or Carly bothering him with one of their problems.

It was Sam.

He smiled slightly as he read the text message.

_I miss you. Coming home soon. xoxo _

Jason sat up and immediatly wrote back to her.

_Miss you too. I'll be waiting. _

He continued to look down at the screen, hoping that Sam would text back. And she did.

_You better be_, _big boy. I want you. _

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review, a second part will be up soon!

Julie


	2. Big Boy

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Hey, just wanted to say a quick thanks to everyone who reviewed and faved and followed this story. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

"Who are you texting?" asked Maxie as she peered over Sam's shoulder and down at her phone in her hands.

"No one!" answered Sam as she immediatly hid the screen of the phone away from Maxie's prying eyes.

The blonde just smirked at Sam, "Is that what you really call Jason-_big boy_?!"

Sam just glared at the blonde before she put her phone away back into her clutch bag and stood up from her seat on the couch. They were about to leave the club and head home. Abby had already left a few moment ago with Lulu. It was just Maxie, Sam and Kristina now.

"Is that because he is a _big_ boy?" Maxie wagged her eyebrows suggestively at Sam. She was clearly amused by what Sam had written in the text.

"Who's a big boy?" asked Kristina as she suddenly looked from her own phone and over at Sam and Maxie. She had just caught the tail end of their conversation.

Sam just rolled her eyes at Maxie before turning her attention onto her sister. "_No_ one!" she answered. She did not want her sister to hear about Maxie and her dirty mind. What she called Jason in the bedroom was a private matter- she didn't need her little sister to know.

Kristina just looked back at Sam at confusion for a second before shrugging her shoulders and going back to her phone.

Sam then once again glared back at Maxie. Telling her to drop the topic of Jason and whether or not he was a big boy or not.

Maxie just smirked again at Sam. There was a satisfied look on the blonde's face at her friend's discomfort. "Let's go and get you home to Mr. Big Boy!" she whispered, so that only Sam could hear her this time.

Sam just once again rolled her eyes at the blonde before nodding her head in agreement. She most defiantly wanted to go home and see her Mr. Big Boy.

She missed him, she thought.

Sam then looked over at Kristina who was still seated on the couch, texting away. She wonder who she could possibly texting at 3 am in the morning. But again, she was much younger then she was. This was probably the prime hour or something for texting. God, she was starting to sound like Alexis, she thought.

Sam violently shook her head from side to side for a second as if to try erase the image of her turning into her mother from her mind. She then looked on at Kristina again, who was still texting away.

"Come on Krissy," she spoke, grabbing Kristina by the arm and pulled her to her feet.

Kristina looked up from her phone at this and met Sam's eye, "Huh?"

"Let's go," whispered Sam with a smirk before wrapping an arm around her sister's shoulder.

The two sisters then left the club, close behind Maxie.

* * *

The Penthouse was dark as Sam stumbled drunkenly inside. Her vision blurred slightly as she tried to make as little noise as possible as she closed the front door behind her. But she failed miserably as soon as she got inside.

"Fuck!" she swore loudly as she bumped into the side of the desk and dropped her clutch loudly onto the floor.

"Fuck!" she swore again.

"SAM!? IS THAT YOU?" called out Jason from the top of the stairs.

"Fuck!" swore Sam as she whipped her head and looked towards the stairs. She hadn't wanted to awaken Jason. She had wanted to surprise him. She hadn't texted him since back at the club.

She stood there frozen to the spot as she heard the sound of footsteps descending the stairs. Her heart was suddenly racing in anticipation of what was to come next. She didn't know why she was suddenly so nervous. She guessed it wasn't really nerves but more excitement.

She stood there for a moment longer before the room was suddenly flooded in light. She blinked her eyes rapidly as the bright lights of the living room blinded her for a second.

Jason couldn't help but chuckle in amusement at seeing her. He could tell that she was drunk right away by how she was not standing completely upright but leaning against the desk for support.

"So how was the party?" asked Jason as he descended the last step of the stairs and took a small step towards her. There was an unusual smirk on his face. This smirk was one of not only amusement but joy. It was one that only came out when Sam was around it seemed.

Sam just stared at Jason for a moment as she tried to gain her senses. "It was good..." she murmured.

"Just good?" asked Jason as he cocked an eyebrow and took another step towards Sam.

"Uh huh," she whispered as her eyes locked with Jason's. She could feel something stir in the pit of her stomach as he continued to come towards her with that look on his face.

"I missed you," whispered Jason, his voice came out in a low soft noise like velvet.

"I missed you too," whispered back Sam. Her heart had once again began to race against her chest. Her hands clenched slightly to the surface of the desk for support. She could feel herself become weak in the knees as Jason continued to slowly come towards her.

There was now just a foot between the couple as they continued to look at each other.

"We should get you up to bed..." stated Jason as he reached out and placed his hand gently on the crook of her arm.

"Oh no..."whispered Sam as she shook her head violently from side-to-side.

"No?!" replied Jason. He had an eyebrow cocked as he continued to look at Sam in amusement again.

"No!" she whispered as she suddenly enclosed the space between them. "No, bed..." She wrapped her arms around Jason's neck and pressed her small frame up against his. "Right here...now!"

She smirked at Jason before crashing her mouth hungrily against his.

Jason's hands immediatly wrapped around Sam's waist at feeling the heat of her lips against his own. He kissed her back with the same hunger and passion that she was. He knew that she was drunk as he tasted the alcohol on her breath but his body seemed to have a mind of it's own. He had been waiting all night for this. It was too late now to stop, as he felt himself stir below the waist.

The couple stayed standing like this for a moment longer kissing before Jason roamed his hands down to Sam's ass. He squeezed each of Sam's firm cheeks as he tongue roughly parted open her lips. Their tongues assaulted each other, coiling together like wet snakes. It was all fire and hunger between them as Jason half-dragged, half-carried Sam towards the stairs.

They didn't get very far as Sam tore herself away from Jason and pushed him down on the stairs.

She smirked at him drunkenly as she then stripped off her dress in one fluid motion and threw it carelessly to the side. She then stood in front of Jason in only a black laced thong and heels.

Jason could feel himself harden as his eyes traveled down Sam's body. Her lips were swollen and stained red still from her lipstick from earlier. Her full breasts heaved up and down with each breath that she took, teasing him with those erected nipples. He found himself licking his lips as he beckoned for her to come to him.

She smiled lazily at him as she slowly slipped off her heels and walked towards him. She didn't bother to remove the thong as she straddled Jason's hips. She touched her forehead to his as her hands rested on his shoulders.

The room was silent as they continued to stare at each other for a moment before their lips met in a tender kiss.

Jason's hands immediatly wrapped around Sam's waist as he tilted his head to the side and roughly parted open her lips.

He was hungry for her.

As the kiss deepened their bodies began to grind up against one another. Sam had her hands digging into the material of Jason's black t-shirt while her hips flexed back and forth into his growing erection.

"I'm so fucking wet," whispered Sam into Jason's ear. Her breath was hot against his skin, sending a chill down his back.

She kissed him hard on the neck as her hands traveled slowly down his chest towards the opening of his jeans. She sucked hard on the skin as her fingers slowly undid the button of the jeans and unzipped him.

A small grunt of sorts escaped from Jason's lips as his hard member was sprung free from it's prison. He closed his eyes as he felt Sam's hand cup his balls for a moment before moving up to the shaft of him. Her lips continued to kiss the side of his neck while her hands worked magic on his member. She rubbed him painfully slowly, moving her hand up and down.

Sam continued to tease him like this until he couldn't take it any longer.

Jason nuzzled his face into the side of Sam's neck, inhaling the intoxicating scent of her skin as his hands cupped her breast tenderly. He loved to feel the weight of them against his palms as he massaged them between his fingers. He could do this for hours he thought as he continued to fondle her breasts.

Sam tilted her head back slightly as she moaned at Jason's tug on her nipple.

They continued to touch, suck and kiss at each other's bodies until they couldn't take it any longer.

They needed more.

Jason once again kissed the side of Sam's neck while his hands traveled down the flatness of her navel to her throbbing sex. He pushed the thin material of the thong to the side and began to rub at her folds.

Sam couldn't help but gasp out loud at feeling Jason's fingers on her. Her hips automatically bulked in response to his fingers as they rubbed at her clit.

He knew he could easily make her cum if he continued to finger her. However that was not what he wanted. He wanted her to cum but from him being inside of her. And that was what he did. As he planted a open mouth kiss to her collarbone, Jason slowly removed his fingers from Sam's wet cunt.

"I want you to ride me..." he whispered into Sam's ear as he hand clenched at her waist, while his other guided himself into her opening.

Sam smiled sheepishly at this.

She would very much like to ride him too, she thought.

She grunted slightly as his hardness entered her. It took her a moment to adjust to the size of him before she was moving up and down against him. Her hands once again clenched at Jason's t-shirt as her eyes squeezed shut and pleasure filled her stomach.

Their love-making was slow at first as they tried to find their pace but that didn't seem to last too long though. Sam's ass cheeks clenched and unclenched themselves as she picked up speed and began to ride him hard.

As the penthouse continued to fill with the sounds and moans of their love-making, Sam couldn't help but thing that Jason was indeed a _big_ boy...

* * *

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

Julie


End file.
